gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
1999 MINDI - Götz Pampolina Doll - 16.5 Inch Hard, Standing, Articulated - GELENKSTEHPUPPE 16913 - Red Hair, Green Eyes - Gray Jumper
This Götz Play Doll MINDI is a GELENKSTEHPUPPE doll produced in 1999; she measures 42cm/16.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code #: 16013. She has ROOTED, medium-length, slightly curly, red hair with straight bangs '''; her hair is worn down without accessories. Her "sleepy-eyes" are '''GREEN (according to the catalog information) with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is an articulated doll designed with natural human proportions. Please note: this article is currently an article stub and still needs to be filled out. Catalog Information *Doll Name: MINDI *Year Produced: 1999 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code #: 99 16013 *Height in cm/inches: 42cm/16.5" *Torso Material: VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED DOLL *German Classification: GELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): HARD, STANDING, ARTICULATED DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN' *Facial Mold Designer (if known): UNKNOWN *Doll Collection/Series/Line: PAMPOLINA - 1999 FALL/WINTER COLLECTION *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: SLIGHTLY CURLY HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, slightly curly, red hair with straight bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Material: Kanekalon Fiber *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: GREEN EYES *Eye Design: UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL EYE DESIGN': Eye design appears as either one "solid" color or as a gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to the edge of the pupil. **'DECAL EYE DESIGN': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines ("-" that radiate outwards from the iris to the edge of the pupil. *Other Physical Features: UNKNOWN/NONE **Examples: Teeth; Freckles; Glasses, etc. Articulation Type To learn more about the subject of articulation in dolls, please check out this article: Articulated Götz Dolls *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NECK; BOTH SHOULDERS; BOTH HIPS (+5)' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED' **'MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Description Please provide a brief yet detailed description (i.e. include details such as each item's physical appearance, color, material type, etc) of this doll's original outfit along with any original accessories, below. If possible, please also provide a photo. Original Box Please provide a photo and/or description of this doll's original box, below. Category:Main Doll Index Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:Götz Pampolina Doll Line Category:GELENKSTEHPUPPE - Hard, Standing, Articulated Doll Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:Articulated DOLLS Category:Multi-Articulated DOLLS Category:Dolls Produced in 1999 Category:All Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:16-16.5 Inch DOLLS Category:Rooted Hair Category:Medium-Length Haired Dolls Category:Orange to Red Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Green Eyed Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Slightly Curly Haired Dolls and Baby Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:Unknown Eye Design - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy-Eyes, Plastic - Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Unknown Neckstamp Marking Category:Unknown Facial Mold Category:All-Vinyl Torso Dolls